Un millier de mots
by Kagome Uzumaki
Summary: Mon premier OS, song fic avec la musique de Final Fnatasy X2


Auteur: KagOme

Disclaimer: Les persOnnages appartiennent entièrement à Masashi Kishimoto, pour notre plus grand malheur à nous, les fanfickeuzes...

Musique: _1000 words_ , musique de final fantasy X2

Réponse aux coms:

Sachiyo: merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu ai lu mon one shoot alors que tu n'aime pas beaucoup ce couple, et tu m'as touché, encore merci !!

________________________________________________________________________________

_Je sais que tu me cachais des choses  
__Derrière des mots tendres pour me protéger  
__Tes paroles étaient comme un rêve  
__Mais les rêves ne peuvent pas me tromper  
__Pas si facilement_

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois, deux mois magnifiques et magiques, comme dans un rêve, un doux rêve qui a commencé lorsque tu m'as dit trois mots, juste trois mots mais qui peuvent changer une vie entière. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te les dire avant, et j'aurais du, mais je n'ai jamais réussi, j'avais l'impression de ne pas exister quand j'étais avec toi, d'être insignifiante face à toi qui n'a jamais douté de rien, qui a réussi à tout surmonter, la solitude, les insultes, tu disais ce que tu pensais.

_Ce jour-là j'ai feint l'indifférence  
Je ne t'ai même pas dit au revoir  
Mais je t'écoutais  
__Tu allais combattre loin de moi  
C'était loin d'être facile_

J'avais l'habitude que tu partes, tu étais un ninja, tout comme moi. Mais je n'avais pas l'habitude que tu partes aussi longtemps: un an. Une année durant laquelle je ne pourrais pas voir ton sourire, où je ne pourrais pas entendre ton rire, me noyer dans tes yeux... Cette mission était spéciale: tu partais combattre ceux qui voulais le démon qui est en toi, ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir car ils t'ont pris un être cher.

_« Sèche tes larmes car je reviendrais »  
Je t'ai entendu murmurer ces mots  
__Alors que tu franchissais la porte  
__Mais je m'étais jurer de cacher mon chagrin  
__Quand j'y repense maintenant  
__J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de le crier  
__Mes larmes auraient-elles pu te retenir?  
__A présent je n'aurais plus peur de t'ouvrir mon coeur_

Tu pensais qu'après cette mission, on pourrait enfin vivre paisiblement, qu'on pourrait être heureux. Moi aussi j'y ai cru, je n'aurais pas du, mais ton sourire m'a convaincu, et je me suis dit que cette année de séparation nous permettra de vivre plus longtemps ces instants de bonheur. Je ne savais pas qu'à ce moment, c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ton visage d'ange. J'aurais du écouter mon coeur, j'aurais du écouter ce  
pressentiment qui était là depuis qu'on t'avais assigné à cette mission, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire, ma timidité m'en a encore empêché.

_  
Le rêve n'est pas encore fini  
__Bien que je dise souvent que je ne peux t'oublier  
__Et revis encore ce jour  
__Tu étais tout le temps avec moi  
__Je t'entends encore le dire  
_

Depuis deux semaines je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne peux pas croire que toi, l'homme de ma vie, qui ne baissait jamais les bras même devant de grandes difficultés, ai pu disparaître si soudainement. A chaque fois que je pense à toi, je revois le jour où ma vie a changé, le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, à l'Académie, et j'ai tout des suite compris que personne d'autre à part toi ne pourrait me rendre heureuse, et c'est ce que tu as fait, depuis ce fameux jour où avec trois mots ma vie a basculé.

_« Attend-moi, je t'écrirais »  
__Je t'ai vu debout les yeux baissés  
__Mais je m'étais jurer de cacher mon doute  
__Quand j'y repense maintenant  
__La colère aurait pu être la réponse  
__Aurais-je du me prendre la tête et dire que je ne pouvais pas attendre?  
__Mais maintenant je suis assez forte pour me dire qu'il n'est pas trop tard_

J'avais peur de te voir partir, peur que tu trouves quelqu'un de mieux que moi, qui te fera complètement oublier Sasuke, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire, tu m'aurais pris pour une idiote. J'avais peur que tu m'oublies, et je voulais que tu reste près de moi, pour qu'on vive heureux rien que nous deux, j'étais prête à laisser tomber mon rêve pour nous deux, mais tu as toujours dit qu'il fallait poursuivre ses rêves car c'est ce qui nous permet d'avancer, de progresser.

_  
Car un millier de mots  
__Résonnent à travers les âges  
__Ils voleront vers toi  
__Et même si je ne peux les voir  
__Je sais qu'ils te parviendront  
__Portés par des ailes d'argent  
__Un millier de mots  
__Un millier d'étreintes  
__T'apaiseront  
__Et te feront oublier toutes tes peines  
__Ils t'embrasseront toujours_

Aujourd'hui mon rêve a changé: je te retrouverais coûte que coûte, car je sais que tu es vivant, je le sens au plus profond de mon coeur, et je n'abandonnerai que lorsque tu seras à mes côtés. Où que tu sois je te retrouverais, je ne cesserais de penser à toi, aux souvenirs de ces instants magiques que l'on a partagé, et que l'on partagera encore, car si je ne te retrouve pas, je sais que l'on se retrouvera dans un autre monde, et que l'on ne se quittera plus jamais, on vivra heureux éternellement.

_  
Un millier de mots  
__Qui n'ont jamais été prononcés  
__Ils voleront vers toi  
__Ils te ramèneront dans mes bras  
__Portés par des ailes d'argent  
__Et un millier de mots  
__Résonnent à travers les âges  
__Ils t'apaiseront  
__Et de tes années de solitude ne restera qu'un lointain souvenir  
__Ils t'embrasseront toujours_

Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je te cherche, mais toujours aucun signe. Certains à ma place auraient abandonné, surtout moi qui suis la honte de ma famille, qui a toujours été trop timide, mais je ne te laisserais pas tomber, car tu as eu assez de malheur comme ça, toi qui aidait les autres. Tu as toujours cru en moi, au potentiel que j'avais, tu m'as dit de ne pas abandonner mon rêve, que c'est en persistant que j'y arriverais, Et quatre ans après, tu a bouleversé ma vie juste avec ces trois mots, dit en toute sincérité. C'est pour ça que je n'abandonne pas.

_  
Un millier de mot..._

Car moi aussi Naruto, je t'aime


End file.
